An automatic disc loading apparatus is used for loading a record disc on an information reproducing system or an information recording and reproducing system and withdrawing the disc from the apparatus.
Record discs presently available for use on an information reproducing or recording/reproducing system include videos discs and digital audio discs. The digital audio discs are commonly known as "compact discs" and usually measure about 12 centimeters in diameter. Thus, discs to be put to use on an information reproducing or recording/reproducing system may have various outside diameters and thicknesses and center holes with various diameters. An automatic disc loading apparatus is required to cope with record discs of such various sizes and types. An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic disc loading apparatus to satisfy such a requirement.